No Escape (Why Me Prequel)
by AkameAckerman87
Summary: Terrence has killed his little brother Alex as Alex becomes the Bite Victim of Fredbear. Unwilling to forgive himself, Terrence fakes a suicide and runs away where he can be alone and forget everything happened. Now living alone with no home or family to care for him, how will he survive on his own? (Takes place before the events of Why Me?)
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is part of the Why Me story if you have not read that yet. Please read before reading this since there is spoilers. This takes place after the Bite Victim of Fredbear gets killed, and before the events of Why Me. My OC is named Terrance and he will be the Big Brother of this story. Anyways once again please read Why Me first before reading this so you can understand why I have certain plots the way they are.**

 **Prolouge**

 **Terrence P.O.V.**

I stood frozen like I was paralyzed for life. I wipe the blood scattered on my Foxy mask I used to prank my brother. My only brother.

"A-Alex?!" I stuttered as no response of his sweet childish voice sounded my ears.

"Terrence, what did you do?!" my girlfriend Alyssa said with wide eyes full of tears. She's my friend behind the Bonnie Mask. She really knows how to pick on Alex. She has beautiful silk hair and tan skin with eyes of almond.

"Dude, you just killed him!" Marcus stuttered. He's the one behind the Freddy mask and he and my other buddy Jacob (The one behind the Chica mask) are like brothers to me.

Right now, we are in a situation where we just murdered someone. Someone who I used to be close to.

"Terrence, you _killed_ him!" Marcus said nervously as I glanced at him like he was crazy. We were all in this whole prank so why is he blaming me?!

"No! You….you were in this too!" I protested back.

"No! Not like this! You're the one who always teases your brother so you're responsible for his death!" Jacob defended.

He was right indeed. I'm the one always there to show up at the right time to tease my brother to the death. And literally. We teased to the actual death.

Screaming from left to right echoed in my ears as my visions suddenly went blurry. I could see my brother lying still in Fredbear's mouth as my chest went heavy like a boulder had run over me. The last thing I could remember at this moment was seeing the horrified looks of my mother and father before my vision went black.

…..

We were in the hospital as I sat alone knowing that I'm never going to be forgiven for this. Alex will never survive that bite and if he dies, that makes me a murderer. I'm a murderer. I'm a thirteen year-old boy that committed murder. This can't be happening! This has to be a nightmare! I have to wake up. But no. This is reality.

"Mom," I breathed as she walked near me with an unpleasant look. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked exhausted.

"Mom, I'm sorry!" I said as she only walked past me without looking back. I saw my aunt and uncle who were there to check upon Alex as she hugged her older sister Melanie tightly. My uncle somehow didn't look as sad as Melanie. But why doesn't he? I guess I was seeing things, but I thought I saw a slight curve on his mouth as if he were slightly smirking which kinda made me wonder why he was. I shrugged it off since it was after all, just my imagination.

I could already tell that they won't ever forgive me. Even if Alex at least loses his memories they won't ever forgive me.

When my parents walked out of Alex's room, that gave me the chance to leave me alone with just him and me. He was bandaged on the head covered in blood, with his skin pale white. A plasma machine lay there along with his heart rate which didn't seem too convincing that he'll even live.

"Alex….." I breathed suddenly feeling this feeling of sadness fill my mind. Why am I suddenly feeling water in my eyes? I haven't cried since I was five or six, but a teenager like me shouldn't cry. Dad says I'll be a man someday, but I don't know if I'll even live to be one.

"Alex, I don't know if you can hear me, but please just listen and wake up! Alex, I'm…..sorry. I'm sorry." I grabbed his hand which was stone cold. Heaviness filled my chest with regret as I wondered what everyone's going to do with me in the future. But I do know it will be a dark one. Suddenly, a ringing came to my ears as I gasped looking at the machine which was buzzing. His heart rate was a _zero_. It was now a straight green line buzzing like crazy.

"ALEX! ALEX! SOMEONE HELP! NURSE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Alex! Alex! Wake up!" I shouted like I never did before.

Why was I suddenly attached to my brother like crazy? I can't save him, and it's all my fault. What the hell did I do to him? No one's forgiving me. I can't even forgive my own self. I never felt so sorrowful in my life. Not even this attached to Alex like I wanted him to be there to forgive me.

But he was gone. He won't be able to hear me now. I fell to the floor on my knees still clinging onto Alex's hand tightly like I never wanted to let go.

"Alex….." I quivered as I saw a band of nurses burst into the door. Then my parents as I heard my mother scream like a banshee. It was the loudest I've ever heard her scream. My father was shedding tears for the first time as the two looked at Alex with grief and sorrow. This was all my fault. I really did it. I murdered my own brother.

After all this teasing and pranking and scaring him made him die a horrible death. A death I had caused myself. The world is going to despise me for this including my mother and father. This is all my fault. I can't stop saying that either, but it really is.

…

The funeral for Alex was worse. It was two days since I killed him. Mom and Dad wouldn't speak to me after what I did. I know I will go to juvenile soon since it's kinda taking forever to think about where I should go for prison. But I murdered someone I would never imagine be important to me.

Alex and I one time were having a fight over something and Mom tried to stop it after Alex and I refused to talk to each other for a couple of days. She told me that I should stop my bullying on him since he's all I'll have left if there was ever a time family became a problem. I knew Mom was probably going to split up with Dad since they haven't been talking to each other at that time. But since Alex is gone, I have no one.

What a really stupid prank I have played on him. Dad said it wasn't even a prank. I have to live with this regret now. It's something I'll never forget. And something no one is going to forgive.

 **TBC…..**

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Terence P.O.V.**

It was over a week since my brother died. No, since I killed him. Ever since that day I killed him, I began having nightmares again. Nightmares I had once when I was only a little kid. I still remember it clearly to this day since it's really horrifying to see. There was this girl I saw every night when I was asleep. She had orange hair and brown eyes. She seemed really frightened as I was trying to step towards her. She was backing away every time I called out to her. As soon as I see a shadow with pigtails loom over her body, she was gone and covered in blood. I panicked not knowing what to do. She was dead right before me, and I didn't even know who she was. But she did look like a spitting image of Mom, but with ginger hair. Mom likes dyeing her hair lavender along with Dad who likes it purple. I can't believe that I betrayed them knowing that they won't ever love me anymore.

"Terence, you get the hell down here or you'll be swatted to death!" shouted my mother. She's been really aggressive lately. Everytime I go down there, I see Mom abusing herself with beer. Dad doesn't seem too pleased to see that she was doing such a thing. But he's just plain old mad at me. Mom may be physically bad with some minor abuse on me, but Dad was much worse than Mom. Dad would abuse so harshly on me, I'd almost pass out. I do know that I get what I deserve. I had to do something about it.

…..

School was much worse for me. The school was going to expel me in a couple of days because of me might having to go to juvenile. But that was not one of the only horrible things happening to me. My friends Marcus and Jacob acted like I was their sworn enemy.

"Die bitch," hissed Jacob.

"Can't wait for you to burn in hell," Marcus added.

"Why the hell are you doing this to me? You were a part of this too!" I yelled with tears filling my eyes.

"It's not our fault _he's_ your little brother and that it was all _your_ idea for that prank!" Jacob scoffed.

"How manly it is for you to cry like a seven year old!"

I paused recognizing that female voice. The masked teen from behind the Bonnie mask. My girlfriend Alyssa. I turned around staring wide eyed with water filling the pockets of my eyes.

"Why you…" I growled as Alyssa smirked leaning towards Marcus to kiss him.

"I have my new likings towards Marcus verses you who is a crybaby and a child murderer. Come on guys. Let's get away from this freak," Alyssa growled walking pass me along with Jacob who bumped my shoulder harshly.

They weren't wrong about me killing Alex, but why threaten me to hell when I didn't know that Fredbear was going to bite and kill him?

"Damn you. Damn you all to hell," I growled at my friends as they turned and left. Now they're nothing but traitors of mine who won't even take my side anymore.

…

It's only been almost a month since I haven't been in school. Mom and Dad still don't know what to do with me and that they're still looking desperately into the Fredbear case. They soon closed the restaurant since it wouldn't be great in the market if people found out that an animatronic killed a child there. Mom and Dad still appeared to get worse and worse with me around. All they do these days are abuse and punish me to death. I just needed to escape the pain. I just had to lock myself in my room and stay there until I rot to death. Maybe they won't notice if I'm gone. But death in my opinion seems so painful, I know it shouldn't be an option for me since I'll be missing out on a lot of things. I can tell it's painful since my brother had dealt with it. I wish I could ask him of how it felt to die. Then again, he won't understand or forgive me for asking that question. Maybe if I run away, and maybe fake my death, then it will all be over with and everyone can pretend that I never existed. I just needed a plan to escape perfectly without anyone to suspect what I'm really planning.

I waited until for my opportunity to escape as I watched both of my parents go to work. I dug around my desk looking for that permanent black hair dye my one friend had gotten me when I turned twelve. I packed all I could in order to survive. I then wrote a note about my death and how I can never be forgiven and how I'll never live to see how the rest of my life will end up and how I'm going to face the fires of hell. And that is what I'm going to do. Run. Just run. They'll never notice. I will live on my own. I know I can do it. I just hope they didn't notice I used their credit card number to get myself a boarding pass. I could just use cash for other things. I did all I could to make sure I hid the evidence on the computer I used to get the pass. As soon as it was printed, I just fled out of that house. That's what I did. Run. I just needed to run. I had no other transportation than my legs or the bus. I waited until the bus pulled up at the public bus stop. It was pretty late in the evening. According to my watch, it was 11:24 in the evening and I was just a lonely boy alone in the darkness.

"Where to kid?" the bus driver asked.

I told him to drive to the airport nearby and he didn't sound too pleased.

"God dammit kid, it's two hours away!" he growled.

"Sorry," I replied.

"I hope you don't mind spending a night at the station. I'll be able to drive ya there tomorrow. Go on and have a seat."

I nodded as I paid him and sat down at third seat behind the driver. As he hit the gas on his pedal, I looked out of the window wondering how far I went already. I knew I was a success at least in escaping. It did make me wonder what Mom and Dad will think about this. I wonder. I thought about my memories with my parents when it was just the three of us. I was really close to Dad as a kid.

"Hey kid. Why are you all alone at this time?" asked a raspy old man's voice. I glanced around nervously hoping it wasn't a criminal.

"Oh, uh, I'm not really supposed to talk to strangers," I replied.

"Well kid, I'm no stranger. Do your parents know you're on the bus alone?" asked the old man.

"Well, sorta. I guess," I lied. I looked into his old grayish blue eyes. It looked like he knew I was lying, but that didn't matter.

"Well kid, just so you know, it's dangerous to be alone out here at this hour," the man said.

"Yeah well, I kinda got lost since I boarded the wrong bus, so I'm going to the station to find my parents," I lied once more.

"What is your name, kid?" he asked me.

"I'm…" I had to use an alias so I didn't reveal my identity. "Mike. Mike Schmidt."

"Well Mike, I'm Nicholas Livingston. I'm just checking on ya to make sure you get there safely," Nicholas replied.

"Oh, uh...thanks….Mr. Livingston," I said.

"Please, call me Nick. I'll make sure no stranger tries to harm ya or anything."

Why was he suddenly protecting me? Why? I've never met him before, so I don't see a reason why he would show sympathy towards me.

"Um, excuse me Nick, why are you so kind or sympathetic? I'm sorry, I just don't know who you are, and it's just curious why you're protecting me when you don't know me," I said.

Nick turned and looked into my eyes. He looked rather sorrowful and dismayed, but he still told me why he wanted to keep an eye on me until we got to the station.

"Well, you see….I had a little girl who looked just like you. Her mother died at childbirth, so I had to raise her on my own. She was my little petunia growing out of a garden. One time, I had a fight with a girlfriend and she blamed my daughter for ruining our relationship. She was honest and said that she wanted it to just be the two of us, but I was as cruel as the devil itself. I remembered how loud I slapped her in the face. It was the first time I ever gave her such punishment. I felt my girlfriend mattered more than her. Tears were streaming down her eyes and that she ran to her room locking herself in there for hours."

Nick was really figurative in his words. It was kinda cheesy and interesting at the same time.

"When I finally got a way to unlock the door, I find her gone with most of her belongings missing. I knew she had run away. All because of me. I let my little girl run off in the dangerous world on her own. It turns out my girlfriend was emotionally abusive to her and I broke up with her immediately after her disappearance. I've searched frantically to find her, but had no luck in ever seeing her face again. And to this day, I'm still searching, hoping that I'll find her."

He pulled out a photo from his pocket and showed me the beautiful girl from the last time she was seen. She looked like she was twelve years old. She was as old as I was when I ran away.

"How long has it been sir?" I asked.

"Over 35 years with no luck still. I suppose I should let go of the past someday and move on to live as a retired old man," Nick said. "Keep it."

"Huh?" I asked. Why does he want me to keep a picture of a girl I don't know.

"I'll probably never live to tell her that I'm sorry. If you ever meet her someday, tell her I love her and that I'm sorry. I'll always be her father no matter what."

His voice was so trembly. I know boys don't cry like girls do, but it felt so emotional, I could feel small tears running down my face. This poor man who never got to apologize to his daughter is asking me to deliver his message. I just wish my dad was like this if he ever notices I'm gone.

"I hope she learned her lesson that your parents will love you no matter how unforgiving you may be. It's such a shame to see that parents who lost their children regret everything they've ever done to their kids and wishing their had their baby back."

My throat was so lumpy, I almost cried out loud. I was shaken everywhere wondering if Mom or Dad really was going to miss me. No. I'm still running. It's what I'm going to do. I felt a hand pat my back as I looked up at Nick with tears in my eyes.

"There, there Mike. It's okay to cry sometimes. It takes guts for a man to cry."

It feels like Dad is here with me right now. That same nightmare of the girl that came to me as a kid scarred me for life, that Dad would always run into my room and hug me tightly until I fell asleep again.

We arrived at the station where a crowd of people walked from left to right. Nick just sat in the chair by himself as he watched me go and talk to someone for the earliest pick up time. I walked up to a receptionist asking her what time the earliest pick up for the airport was going to be. She said 6:00 A.M. and then suddenly paused to see something in my hands. The photo of the missing girl of Nick Livingston.

"Kid, where did you get that photo?" the woman asked.

"It's a photo as nice old man gave me. He said his daughter ran away when she was a young girl. He told me if I ever found the girl, he wanted me to tell her that he was sorry for what he did, and that he loves her," I replied. The receptionist looked like she was going to cry.

"May I see that?" she asked. She examined the photo from left to right as she placed her hand over her mouth crying and whimpering.

"My name is Abigail Livingston. Did you happen to meet my father Nicholas Livingston?" she asked me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was Livingston's daughter.

"I can take you to him. He is here with me right now," I offered as she nodded with tears of joy. I grabbed her hand as she followed me to Nick's chair.

"Hey Nick. There's someone I want you to meet….." I was suddenly interrupted by Nick as he sprung up from his chair hugging Abigail tightly.

"Oh my sweet Abby. I thought….I thought…"

"Daddy….I'm sorry too….."

This was the sweetest moment between the two, that crowds of people were watching the reunion of the two.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry….."

I sighed knowing I was on my own again. I slowly walked away to find a comfy place to sleep for the night until I felt a hand on my shoulder again.

"Thank you Mike. Thank you for showing me how to forgive someone who loves you with all of their heart," said Abby as I nodded and headed towards the stop I was going to for tomorrow.

As soon as I saw that reunion, I felt like I missed Dad. He was always there for me. It was much more than Mom since she was busy with work. Dad raised me like I was his perfect son who could never let him down. Even though I just did. I wonder. I wonder if I really am going to be forgiven. I wonder how Dad will do without me. I wonder.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Terence P.O.V.**

I woke up really early the next morning at the station as I miserably got up and made sure I had everything. I knew I will travel far from here. I'm going from Utah to New York. A place where I'm sure Mom and Dad would never imagine me living in. I see that Abby and Nick are having a morning coffee and having some family time, so I decided not to go and bother them. I guess this will be a goodbye to them anyways. I board a bus heading for the airport as I looked at the station one more time. I will soon be leaving Utah. Goodbye Mom and Dad. It is until I'm ready for us to be together again. I tipped the driver and boarded onto a the bus near the back of the seat. I look around to see a lot of people sit down. Before the bus was about to depart, I see a girl on her own. She had blonde hair and sky blue eyes and braided hair. I had to admit, she was really cute.

"Honey, do your parents know you're boarding the bus on your own?" the driver asked.

"Oh, uh….you see…." the girl said trying to think of something. Her voice was really young and a bit babyish, but I felt it within me to help her. She too seemed like she was a runaway like I was. She looked awfully tired like me, but still pretty and cute.

"Something fishy is here sweetheart, do I have to call security?" the driver asked as the girl breathed anxiously not knowing what to do.

"Wait!" I suddenly blurted out from the back. "She's my sister. We uh, got lost by accidentally boarding the wrong bus. We're heading to the airport right now so they can situate us and find our parents."

" _Damn it! That was embarrassing as hell!"_

"Is he your brother?" asked the lady driver. She nodded frantically rushing to the back of the bus sitting down in the seat next to me.

The driver started the engine and drove for the airport.

"Thank you so much! I would've been dead meat right there," the girl said.

"You're welcome," I replied nervously blushing. "I hope I didn't embarrass you are anything….."

"Nope! You didn't," she giggled. I blushed once more as I looked at all her things she had with her. "I'm Natalie by the way. Natalie Miller."

"Oh…." I said."I'm Mike. Mike Schmidt."

It was silent for the rest of the ride as we arrived at the airport. Natalie and I both got up at the same time as she and I eyed each other blushing. I wonder if she was getting off the same stop as I am.

"You're going here too?" she asked me. I nodded as she grinned. "Sweet! I am too. Where are you heading?"

Was she some kind of stalker or something? I swear, she has a cute smile, but I wonder if she was using me to get away or something.

"I'm going to New York," I replied as her face lit up with joy. "That's where I'm going too! New York City?"

I nodded as she giggled and took my hand and walked me out of the bus and into the airport. I blushed once more since this cute girl was finally touching me and using me to cover her. Well, we were kinda using each other to escape.

As we got through security, Natalie and I went to go and eat at the restaurants before our flight was going to depart. I wonder if I should reveal the secret of who I really am. I wonder if she ran away too just to get away from family.

"Hey, wanna know a secret?" I asked her as she looked up while gobbling a hamburger. "You're being so helpful, that I want to share something with you."

She gulped down her sandwich as she smiled and nodded to listen. "The truth is, I'm a runaway. Mike Schmidt is an alias. My real name is…...Terence Smith."

Her eyes widened as I braced myself for more anger and hatred.

"What?! No way! That's so cool!" she squealed as I blinked in surprise. She didn't lash out on me like everyone else. She didn't tell me to burn in hell. She didn't even seem to mind that I was a child murderer.

"I can't believe it! Well, I want to tell you something too," Natalie said.

Natalie too had a backstory like I did. She told me the abuse her mother has given her after she accidentally pranked her little sister thus making the incident kill her sister too. That was exactly how I was with Alex.

"Natalie is my alias. I'm Arianna. Arianna Overmyers."

"So you're a runaway just like I am?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Arianna replied.

"Flight 367 will be departing in five minutes. Flight 367, departing in five minutes." That was our flight.

"Let's sit together on the plane!" Arianna said.

"What's your boarding pass number say?" I asked.

"Twenty," she replied.

"Mine's twenty one," I replied as we both ran to our gate to our plane. We handed our boarding passes and headed onto the plane. Thank god it was two seats per row. Ariana and I ran towards the ones in the back as we sat down together and waited for everyone else to get boarded on.

I watched out of the window as I watched the plane prepare for take off. I look at the country of Utah knowing that I will be leaving for a very long time. I can't believe I've done. So has Arianna. I watch as the plane's wheels speed up on the ground along with the landscape slowly passing by. As soon as the ground was no longer touching us, the world beneath us suddenly became nothing but tiny specks of life.

"It's such a pretty view here!" Arianna said excitedly.

"Just a random question. How old are you?" I asked. At least there was tons of chatter so no one could here our secrets. Her voice was childish, and she looked pretty tiny for a girl to travel on her own.

"I'm 13. I'm only four foot nine sadly. It's pretty small for a seventh grader," Arianna blushed. Damn. I can't believe I was there to save her ass otherwise she would have to go back to her hellish prison.

"I'm 13 as well," I replied. I also couldn't believe I was only a foot taller than her. She giggled as we stared at the beautiful view from our window.

"Say Terence, wanna try and live together?" Arianna asked.

"But, how are we going to afford such an expensive apartment?" I asked her.

"My grandpa lives in a penthouse there. He honestly thinks nothing of my accident and offered me (in private) to live in a fancy apartment he bought. He'll pay for anything since he's a millionaire."

My eyes widened like saucers. Now I was really going to make my escape. No one will suspect that I was going to live with a girl and literally uncover my true identity. Everyone will think we're brother and sister.

"That's awesome. We can totally hide our identities together! We'll be like partners in crime!"

She giggled once more as she held my hand. She has a really cute laugh. But her hand feels so warm. I knew she would be the new start of my life. Arianna and I will live together escaping the hellish nightmares we've suffered. No more prison, no more cruel people, no more hate.

It was probably another few hours until we landed in New York at a pretty late time. Time zones are really confusing.

"Hey Arianna, I know we're going to live on our own and all, but how do you suppose we're going to get education.

"My Grandpa of course! He'll make sure that we'll be educated well enough to live on our own!" Arianna smiled.

Thank god for this girl. Not only she's rich, but she can help us get away with things so easily.

"That the lord for that!" I sighed as we exited the plane.

"My Grandpa's meeting us here. He made sure my parents didn't know I was going to run away and live here. He's the best grandfather ever!"

I wonder why a parent of the girl's parents would let her do this. I don't know how he allows it, but I guess parents don't need to tell secrets to their children.

"Ah! My beautiful Arianna has arrived!" said a man's voice. He was very sophisticated and dressed up in a suit.

"Grandpa! Is it okay if I let this boy stay with me?" Arianna asked.

"Is he a friend?" He asked. Arianna nodded as she explained the things we had in common. I had to admit, I did feel a little nervous about explaining my life with her and her grandfather which made me totally forget the ideas of strangers.

"I see. My stupid daughter of mine was hard on you?" Her grandfather asked Arianna as Arianna nodded again. "Welp. She's nothing but a drunkard. She just needs to be helped. I wish her dear mother and I could've raised her better."

"At least you don't have to tell her anything! This is a secret between us!"

"Indeed!"

I did forget these were total strangers and I'm trusting my life with them. I just hope my future won't end in a very bad state.

"Now, let's take you to that penthouse I own! She's such a beauty!" Her grandpa said excitedly as we both boarded onto a limo.

"Wow. You really are rich!"

Arianna laughed as we both entered such an expensive car. We drove by busy streets and saw many wondrous sights. We arrived in Manhattan as her grandfather opened the door to his huge and fancy penthouse and apartment building.

"Wow. Am I lucky to be alive right now!" I exclaimed.

"Come on! Grandpa had already gave us a nice room!" Arianna said as she tugged the sleeve of my shirt and dragged me inside. I looked at the beautiful marble floor and the chandeliers hanging with crystals from above. I could totally get used to this. We rode up a fancy elevator and walked to our rooms where the two connected with each other. We were on the top floor and had a great view of the city.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Arianna squealed as we walked into our new modern life home. I smiled as I headed towards the balcony to look at the lights of the city.

I walked outside on the luxurious balcony as a cool breeze passed by. I knew I was going to forget my old life that easily. I knew I was going to become someone new. I know I can count on a true friend like Arianna. My new life begins here. I am not Terence Smith. I am Mike Schmidt.

 **TBC…...**


End file.
